


In Absolutes

by sterlingstars



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post Movie, Rimming, Tentacle Sex, a love confession so absolute even the author cried, arguments over hgtv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingstars/pseuds/sterlingstars
Summary: "They became a “we” so quickly that it should be disconcerting, but Eddie finds nothing but comfort when he thinks about it. Venom feels the same way. They’re a unit. A team. Two and one, all at once, working in tandem for each other."Or: a man and his alien symbiote find out there's much more to their partnership than saving the world. Becoming a "we" comes with its own new set of rules, which apparently include domestic bliss, hot sex, and deep, universe-altering love for one another.Eddie could get used to this.





	In Absolutes

**Author's Note:**

> Much like literally everyone else on the planet right now, I watched Venom and fell head over heels for these two losers. This ship is life-changing. So naturally, the only thing I could do was write some wicked porn, followed by a tooth-rotting confession that gave me the sniffles while writing it. It's just the way of the world.

If you were to ask Eddie how he adjusted so quickly to living with an alien being occupying his body and every facet of his consciousness, he would never be able to tell you. There were some things in this world that just worked. Peanut butter and banana sandwiches. Heavy metal covers of regular pop songs that were weirdly, surprisingly good. 

An alien living inside your body and sharing it with you, apparently.

In the beginning, there had been that fear that Venom would take control of him completely, and he would be lost to- well, wherever it is that lost consciousness goes whenever something steals their body. He didn’t know what that might be, and didn’t wanna find out. And while it was obvious that Venom clearly had the capability of doing such a thing… he didn’t. And this is where things started to get tricky for Eddie, because his fear started melting away in a fashion that one might call alarmingly quickly. Maybe it was because Venom didn’t exactly fit the criteria for a good old-fashioned parasite. He fit the bill for most of the things you might find in a horror movie for this kind of thing, sure- but when it came down to it, he was… nice. Now that’s something Eddie never in his life thought he would be thinking or feeling about an alien- much less one that could control his body and liked to eat people and bite their heads off for fun- but hey, anything was possible. 

Venom quickly became a welcome presence. He protected Eddie. He kept him alive, literally mended his broken body. And he liked him. Literally said so himself, and when the low growl of the confession purred through his brain, Eddie admittedly lost a little more of his footing in his very small “Venom is a bad thing” camp. That little thing really set fire to that whole operation, and Eddie gave the universe a big “fuck it” and a shrug and just decided to embrace that this was happening to him.

The thing is that beyond the initial intrusion, and all of the confusion that came with it, having Venom was surprisingly comfortable. Eddie quickly kind of forgot what it was like not to have him there, and maybe that should’ve worried him, but he didn’t let it bother him. Venom was… well, he wasn’t sure how appropriate it would be to call this weird alien being a “stand-up guy”, but the sentiment was there all the same. They bonded rather quickly, though he supposed sharing a body and brain might do that. Either way, it was good. Surprising, very weird, but good.

He still hasn’t told Anne that Venom is still here. He’s not sure how, and he’s in a weird stage where he kind of just wants to keep this to himself. Anne is just a whole can of worms herself, and he just wants to focus on them. 

They became a “we” so quickly that it should be disconcerting, but Eddie finds nothing but comfort when he thinks about it. Venom feels the same way. They’re a unit. A team. Two and one, all at once, working in tandem for each other. The experience of it is actually kind of amazing. Venom is always very pleased when Eddie thinks about this, his delight apparent in their shared headspace.

It’s normal, now, for Eddie to be sitting at his kitchen table with his laptop in the morning, sipping his morning coffee and going through the day’s work emails, while Venom hovers next to his shoulder and watches. They talk, and Eddie will find himself doing things like absently running his fingers along Venom’s face, letting the tendrils of his body run between his fingers. Venom likes when he does things like that. He’s surprisingly soft, the texture of his body silky and smooth. 

This is how they find themselves on a quiet Saturday morning. It’s a little late in the morning already, the sun up and out and splashing its rays across the living room floor of Eddie’s new apartment. Eddie closes his laptop and heads for the couch, putting work away for the day. He’s a big believer in taking the weekends for himself. News never sleeps; the world at large truly never sleeps, but weekends are a sacred thing here in the Brock household, and he takes what he can get, when he can get it. Plus, he knows there’s a House Hunters marathon on HGTV, and he likes to watch that. Venom likes it too. They argue sometimes about their taste in decor, and it’s weirdly, blissfully domestic.

He gets comfortable on the couch, and Venom follows suit. He likes to be physically present, when they’re home alone, and Eddie feels the faint pulling as Venom releases some of himself from under his skin, flowing and glistening a little in the light as he manifests, draping himself over Eddie’s shoulders, around his neck. Tendrils slither and settle across his arms, his chest, a little over his thighs, and Venom is physically touching him just about everywhere, wrapped around him like a living shroud. A tendril reaches down to the coffee table, for the bowl of Hershey Kisses Eddie now keeps there, and unwraps several of them, bringing them to Venom’s mouth, which is hovering near Eddie’s own face. Eddie absently pets whatever part of Venom he can reach, while he watches the couple on tv discuss whether they want a one or two car garage, and doesn’t even blink when Venom pops one of the pieces of chocolate into his mouth. 

He continues to pet Venom, and he makes a low sound of content that reverberates through Eddie’s mind. 

“You’re like a cat,” he says with a grin.

**_I’m far superior to a cat,_** Venom retorts, and Eddie watches him narrow his eyes a little in displeasure at the comparison. **_I’m much cooler._**

“Maybe,” Eddie teases. A tendril smacks at his hand, and he laughs. “Okay, you’re a lot cooler, drama queen.”

**_That’s right._** He’s smug, the bastard. Eddie feels it, alongside his amusement. **_You like me much better than a cat. You like me better than anyone else._**

The last sentence is purred, and Eddie feels his heart jump just a little in his chest at the words. He looks over to Venom’s face, all teeth and wide, milky eyes, and gives a little grin, reaching his hand up to stroke at what approximates to his chin in this form. Venom pushes into the contact.

“Yeah,” he sighs out. “Yeah, I do.”

In a surprising move, Venom moves his head closer, and nuzzles at Eddie’s cheek. His heart hits his throat, beating double time, but he doesn’t fight it. It’s not like Venom doesn’t already know he likes it anyway- but he likes it too, his satisfaction at the contact and Eddie’s words swirling gently through his head. This should be weird, he thinks for not the first and certainly not the last time. But Venom is soft against his cheek, and it just feels so nice. He finds he can’t really question it, doesn’t feel a desire to.

Venom’s pleasure hums alongside his through his brain and body- their brain and body. The tv is forgotten as Eddie turns his head more into the contact, face brushing against Venom’s, and it should be weird, but it just isn’t. It feels right. 

**_Eddie…_** Venom purrs sweetly. **_Mine. My Eddie._**

“Yeah,” he says softly. “I’m all yours, pal.” He runs his fingers through Venom’s body, the strange, writhing trails connecting his head to the rest of Eddie, and Venom purrs a little. He gets a thought, and his heart stutters again. “Hey, let me try something.”

**_Whatever you want,_** Venom says.

Eddie turns his head just a little more, and doesn’t think about it as he leans in just a little bit and brushes his mouth against the corner of Venom’s. There’s not really any lips to speak of, since he’s all teeth, but Eddie conveys the message through their head while he does it. He feels a burst of distinct pleasure from Venom at this, and he shudders with it a little. It’s like an extra layer of warmth inside him, running congruent under his skin to his own pleasure. Tendrils shift up his arms and across his shoulders, coming to his face. They caress his cheeks, sweeping over his mouth, and he shivers slightly.

This isn’t really something he’s thought about before, but he’s thinking about it now. He doesn’t feel afraid, though, his thoughts focused on the warmth that curls in his stomach as Venom lets himself touch his face, the rhythm of his heart as he lets his eyes flutter closed. It feels perfectly natural. 

**_We were made to be this way, Eddie. A perfect match. We need all of each other, don’t you agree?_ **

Eddie swallows hard. Finds himself nodding, his eyes still closed, hands grasping at tendrils that swirl around his body, caressing with renewed vigor- and it seems it’s now his turn to be petted. 

The urge to give in overpowers him, so he doesn’t fight it. Not like he wants to. He never wanted to.

That resonates within their shared mind, and Venom hums with pleasure. Eddie falls back onto the couch, eyes opening, and watches as Venom extends himself all around his body, reaching and touching everywhere he can. He breathes deep, relaxing into the couch cushions as Venom touches him wherever he pleases. Technically, because he’s also in Eddie’s body, he already knows everything about it- but he conveys through their head that exploring it himself is different. Sure, he could feel it if Eddie were to run his own hands over himself, but it wouldn’t be quite the same.

**_And I like being responsible for making you squirm,_** he adds sweetly outside of the press of thoughts. 

Eddie gasps a little and does just that as Venom’s tendrils climb up his shirt, roving across the skin of his stomach and up. The hem of his shirt rides up with it, and Eddie throws his head back against the cushions as Venom brushes across his nipples with just enough force to elicit a response. He feels his face heat up, and Venom is very pleased by this outcome.

“You just wanna get in my pants, huh?” Eddie manages to say, eyes closing again. “Didn’t know you were such a perv- buy me dinner first, will ya?”

**_We both know you don’t need that much persuading, Venom says smugly._**

He’s right, and they both know it. Eddie doesn’t even really try to deny him, even for the chance to tease and bicker- Venom is still moving, still working, tendrils brushing his face, his chest, and caressing the waistband of his pajama pants. He feels his cock twitch, and Venom does too, letting out a satisfied hum. 

**_See? I know what I’m talking about. You’re eager._ **

A tendril brushes over the front of his pants, lightly skimming the bulge quickly forming there. Eddie writhes a little, lashes fluttering, and he can feel the pulse of Venom’s smug victory flow through him. He doesn’t even have a response to it. Venom keeps brushing over his cock overtop his pants, pressing a little harder with each stroke. His cock begins to harden, and he groans, turning his face towards the back of the couch. 

“Maybe I’d be more embarrassed about this if you weren’t so into it,” Eddie says after a groan. 

**_Perks of the job- we share pleasure, Eddie. If it feels good for you, it feels good for me. I am very much enjoying this. I have no reason to pretend you’re wrong._**

And he’ll be damned if that just doesn’t sweeten the deal. He likes it when they both feel good. Venom does too, and they share in this mutual desire for each other with a lazy ease, letting the feeling flow through the both of them as Venom continues to work. 

They’ve never done this before. Of course they touch all the time, Eddie petting and stroking Venom when he’s physically present, Venom letting himself explore Eddie on the outside of his body as well as the inside. Venom wraps himself around Eddie when he sleeps sometimes, a comforting, living cocoon. But they’ve never done anything like this- it breaches a level of intimacy that should feel bigger, but doesn’t, considering how Venom is even here in the first place. It feels big, and yet, it feels casual, normal, like this is just another morning. Perhaps it’s because Eddie can’t find it in himself to be nervous or even afraid of Venom knowing him so intimately when he lives inside his head. He’s seen just about everything, now, and that obviously hasn’t deterred him, so why wouldn’t he want to share in physical intimacy with Eddie? It feels like the natural step.

Venom’s caresses are heated but gentle, probing with sweetness and purpose all at once. Eddie lets his eyes flutter closed and just lets the sensations take over, his mind and body filled with Venom, in him, around him, content and strong and beautiful. He lets out a soft moan as Venom continues to brush over his cock, not even bashful over the wet spot he can already feel growing in his underwear at the contact. 

“Let me get these off for ya, sweetheart,” Eddie whispers, and his voice is a little raw. He doesn’t even think twice about the endearment, though he feels Venom’s surge of pleasure at the word. 

He hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and underwear and slides them down with relative ease, kicking them off his feet and onto the living room floor. The air is cool against his legs, but he can’t be bothered to think about it because Venom is touching his bare thighs, tendrils ghosting just by his cock, enough to make him tremble a little. He lets out another moan, low in his throat, and sees Venom’s tendrils tremble at the sound.

**_Good noises. We like those._**

“You keep doing what you’re doing, baby, and you’ll get plenty more where that came from.”

Venom’s head, hovering near his own, trembles a little more, and Eddie gasps as he feels that long, warm tongue against his neck. Venom licks a stripe right up the side of his neck, a slow, lavish thing that leaves Eddie quaking against the couch cushions underneath him. His cock twitches against his stomach, and he runs a hand through some of Venom’s exposed flesh that sits outside his skin, spread comfortably across his chest. 

**_You taste delightful._ **

He shudders a little at those words, lashes fluttering. Venom puts his tongue to work, licking all over Eddie’s neck, and down to his chest. He sits up long enough to get rid of his shirt, throwing it and instantly forgetting about it, lying back down on the couch and arching up into Venom’s tongue as it slides across his chest, hot and eager and slow. He grips the edge of a cushion with his left hand, his right fisted in his own hair, and moans raggedly as Venom licks from his belly button all the way back up to his neck in a slow stripe. As Venom licks him everywhere he fancies, Eddie dimly wonders why they didn’t do this sooner. 

He’s got no time to mull over his regrets, though, because despite his thoughts, Venom keeps doing as he pleases, tongue laving across Eddie’s body in an almost lazy fashion. It’s indulgent. Hurried enough to be exciting and keep the arousal burning bright under Eddie’s skin, but slow enough that he can still really drink in the sensation, shuddering against it. He’s sure he’s never felt anything like this before, and his body is exploding with new sensations, singing with pleasure and curiosity. It’s as much of a new experience for Venom as well, and their curiosity and surprise flows freely together through their connected conscious as Eddie lies back and lets Venom do what he wants. 

Venom lavishes attention on one of Eddie’s nipples, tearing a groan from his throat. That’s never been a particularly sensitive area on him, but the texture of Venom’s tongue against it, combined with the symbiote’s sheer enthusiasm, is making his eyes roll back into his head a little. His toes curl up and clench at the end of the couch, left hand still clutching to the cushion like his life depends on it. He feels wound up on the pleasure sparking through him, and he gives a full-body shudder as the tendril wrapped around Eddie’s cock gives a tug. He suddenly remembers Venom’s grip on his cock, and he moans a little weakly. 

“You enjoying yourself there, sweetheart?” He asks a little breathlessly.

**_Very much,_** Venom purrs sweetly. **_Unexpected, this contact. But good._**

“Very good,” Eddie says, nodding as best as he can from his position. 

His eyes flutter closed again as Venom starts stroking his cock in earnest. He throws his head back and moans, the sound so loud it startles him. In his defense though, it’s been a while, and if he’s being perfectly honest, he’s never had a handjob this good in his entire life. The texture of Venom’s skin against him is so unique and just downright good that it shakes him to his core, wrings out pleasure from him in a way no human hand ever could. 

“God-” he chokes out, turning his head into the back of the couch. 

His hips thrust up of their own accord, pushing into the contact offered by Venom, thrusting to try to match the pace of the symbiote’s stroking. His stomach is quivering with the effort as well as his pleasure, and he feels a little like he’s on fire, but in the best way imaginable. He just keeps moaning, unable to stop the sounds from pouring out of him. Venom’s tongue still trails over his skin- chest, thighs, arms, wherever he pleases. Tendrils are all over his body, covering every part of him, warm and inviting and probing, writhing a little against him. He’s never felt anything like it before, his pleasure mixing with Venom’s, building a slow but intense heat. Venom’s never felt anything like this either, judging from what Eddie’s getting, and they’re experiencing this mind-blowing morning in true solidarity. 

Eddie’s eyes fly open as he feels Venom’s tongue lick down past his balls, laving at his perineum before licking broadly right across his asshole. He shudders almost violently at the contact, the moan falling out of his mouth obscenely loud and on the high-pitched side. 

“Oh Christ,” he says, his voice shaky and wrecked. “It’s ah- it’s been a l-long time since anyone’s done that.” He swallows roughly. 

**_You like this?_** It’s posed as a question, but the tone of Venom’s voice tells Eddie that he clearly already knows the answer. He’s being smug, the bastard.

“Not that you don’t already know, you little shit, but y-yeah,” he says. “Fuck, I really do.”

Eddie can’t even remember the last time someone had ever eaten him out. Anne had pegged him before a couple times on request, but he respected her decision not to put her mouth on him. It wasn’t exactly everyone’s cup of tea. And it had been a long time since he’d been with a man, so needless to say it had been a decent amount of time since someone had deigned to put their tongue in his ass. God, he was far from complaining now though, and the touch of Venom’s tongue against him re-awakened that old desire, surging through him like a white-hot flame. He forgot just how much he missed this particular activity, as well, and his craving was vicious now that he knew he was about to get it again. 

“Fuck,” he shuddered out. “Jesus. Baby…”

He doesn’t even think about that, letting his desperation and arousal take the driver’s seat in his brain for now. Venom seems pleased, though, and swipes his tongue against Eddie once more, obviously delighting in his shudder. He does it again and again, going from experimental licks to just going at it, keeping a steady rhythm of strokes with his wicked tongue. When he actually eases past the rim, Eddie lets out a shout, eyes rolling back. How long had it been? Oh, he needed this- he didn’t realize just how much, but now that it’s happening, he had no idea how he’d let himself go so long without it. 

“Please,” he pushes out, his voice wrecked. “Christ, baby, please…”

**_Shh, I will,_** Venom soothes.

Eddie’s legs fall further apart, spread obscenely. Venom’s tongue probes at him, gentle but insistent. It feels spectacular. Eddie lets one of his hands come down and stroke at the bits of Venom he can reach, spread across his chest. He luxuriates in the feeling of being completely surrounded, being touched everywhere while Venom strokes him and licks inside of him. It’s almost overwhelming in its completeness, but Eddie wills himself to keep his head, because he wants to be a part of this and remember it. 

It would be easy to give into the pleasure so that he zones out, but he wants to be present for this. 

Venom’s tongue is merciless in its probing, and Eddie feels himself stretching around it with surprising ease. He can’t tell if it’s because Venom’s tongue is.. Well, a tongue, or if Venom is doing something to his body to make him accommodate him faster, but either way he’s enjoying himself. Maybe he’s just getting lost to time while he lets Venom open him up. 

It becomes too much, too quickly, in just about every sense. Venom is still pumping his cock at a luxurious but still delicious pace, along with moving his tongue, and Eddie feels his orgasm start to build up with startling speed. He feels the heat of it between his legs, building white-hot, and he claws at Venom, at the couch, his hips writhing and thrusting into the contact on his cock and in his ass.

“Jesus,” he gasps, his voice cracking. “Fucking god, oh my god, I’m gonna come-”

He chokes himself off in the middle of his sentence with a shout that borders on a scream, high-pitched and desperate and verging into a sob as his eyes snap closed. His body arches off the couch and goes rigid, and he covers his own stomach and chest in his come, body singing as his orgasm rips through it. He moans and pants as it slowly ebbs, his body slowly lowering back onto the couch. 

Eddie’s breathless. He doesn’t think he’s ever come so hard in his entire life. He didn’t think it was _possible_ to come that hard. He shudders and gasps as he feels Venom’s tongue withdraw from him, tendrils slipping off his cock. His tongue instead moves back to Eddie’s torso, eagerly licking off the come that got all over him. He can’t even remember the last time he made a mess like that, either, and he’s almost embarrassed by the sheer amount of come he managed to produce just from a little ass-eating. 

**_Not embarrassing. Very good. We like this._ **

“B-bet you do,” Eddie manages to say. He groans, running a hand over his hair. 

He feels absolutely boneless. He knows if he tries to stand right now, he’ll fall right over- he feels like his legs are made of liquid. He wants to at least put his pants back on, but he definitely doesn’t have the energy for it. Maybe he’ll just pass out right here, naked on his couch. At least no one’s here to see it except the culprit, who is currently curled up sweetly on Eddie’s chest, looking at him with what can be approximated for puppy eyes, when he’s got a face like that. Eddie brings a hand up to pet over his head, and Venom purrs a little. He feels the rumble in his own body, along with a sense of deep contentment. 

“You really did a fuckin number on me, huh?” His voice is soft, and he continues petting Venom as he talks. “Jesus. How did I get here.”

**_The same could be said for me,_** Venom says, and his voice is soft, too. **_We fit, Eddie. You are mine… and I am yours too. We belong._**

Eddie finds himself choking up, of all things. He doesn’t even hide it, either- they’re well past that, all things considered. He strokes over Venom’s small head, through the tendrils connecting them, fingers the places where Venom’s body branches off of his own, coming out of his skin. 

“You’re beautiful, sweetheart.”

**_Eddie is beautiful, too. The most beautiful. We love Eddie._ **

He finds himself smiling. A face-splitting thing, one that makes his cheeks hurt. He scoops Venom closer, and he allows him. Their faces touch. Eddie’s eyes drift closed, and he runs his nose along the front of Venom’s face, feeling him. He puts down all the walls, lets Venom flow through him completely. He feels himself inside of Venom, too, and their thoughts and emotions mix. 

Love. 

In a perhaps surprising turn of events, Eddie hasn’t thought of this before. Not even necessarily because he didn’t think he could love Venom, or didn’t want to… but because the thought just literally never entered his head. Now that he thinks about it, he’s not sure why it never occurred to him- the bond he has with Venom is unlike anything he’s ever experienced before, and it makes perfect sense that love could- basically inevitably would- come into the equation at some point. He feels pretty stupid for not really thinking about it before, but- well, he hasn’t always been the sharpest tool in the shed, when it comes to shit like this. Call it a male predisposition for stupidity or whatever. 

“You love me, huh?” He could giggle at how soft and almost child-like his voice sounds. 

**_Of course._ **

And he feels it, then, and it’s unlike anything he’s ever experienced, even more foreign and amazing and consuming than the truly ridiculous orgasm he just had. Everything else kind of falls away in this little moment, and Eddie feels what it’s like to be loved from the inside out. 

It is… well, it’s pretty indescribable, Eddie thinks. He knows what being loved feels like. He’s been loved before- by his parents, friends, Anne. He’s felt it, and known it, and it’s been beautiful and wonderful and amazing. But this. This is on a whole other playing field. It’s one thing to feel love from another person through the conventional means; the words, and physical exchanges like hugs and kisses and sometimes sex, the feeling of being asked how your day was, or someone letting you use their shoulder to cry on when you’ve had a shitty day and you’ve gotta let it out, the reminders to have a happy birthday, the cooking of a favorite meal just because they know it’ll make you smile. _Feeling_ love, though- tangibly, physically, feeling someone else’s love, like it’s your own, like you’re feeling it yourself- is like a miracle Eddie never thought possible.

His chest feels like it’s going to burst. His whole body is warm, in the most serene, pleasurable way he could ever imagine. He feels it, feels the way Venom’s feelings transformed, his desire to protect him, to make him laugh, to show him things about himself. He feels the joy that Venom feels when they merge and fight together, when Eddie lets Venom pick the movie or eat a whole bag of chocolate in one sitting, when they argue over stupid shit like which houses they like better on HGTV. He feels the rush of seeing the city for the first time, the way Venom wants to take Eddie’s fear of heights and cradle it until it dissolves. The way his skin tastes, how it feels around and over him, under him, how good it feels when Eddie pets him and lets him steal sips of his drinks and feeds him food by hand. It’s a veritable supernova of emotion.

Eddie knows Venom can feel it. His side of things, his wall of unstoppable emotion as he feels Venom’s love, wholly, for the first time.

He’s never had anything like this before. Venom’s never had anything like this before. It’s new and amazing and terrifying all at once, and before Eddie can stop himself or even realize what’s happening, he’s crying, fat tears falling down his face in streams. Venom nuzzles him, wipes some tears away with gentle touches, and buries his face against Eddie’s neck. 

“No one’s ever felt this way about me before,” he chokes out between hiccuped sobs that he can’t even be embarrassed about. “I… This is insane.”

**_No one ever will. No one loves Eddie the way we do. We said- you’re mine. Mine, mine, every way, all ways, forever now. Every part of you, every inch of our body, your mind… mine. Love, Eddie. In every way imaginable._**

“Y-yeah. You and me pal, right? Darling. Sweetheart. My love. You bastard, you weird little thing, this is… god. Fuck. I don’t even know how I got here, got this lucky.” He wipes a few tears off his face, though he’s still crying. “You’re just… fuck.” A deep breath to calm his breathing. “You and me, baby… forever.”

**_Forever. Always. Darling._ **

Venom purrs out the words, and it sends chills down Eddie’s spine. He sinks back into his body, and Eddie feels it more acutely than he thinks he ever has. He feels Venom inside him, moving, probing, sliding himself everywhere he can fit. 

Eddie slowly gets up off the couch. His body is cramped and protesting, and he knows he’ll be sore for the next day, doesn’t find an ounce of caring in himself. He picks up his pajama pants and slides them on over his bare legs, tossing the rest of his previously discarded clothes into his hamper. Stands in the middle of his bedroom and feels his symbiote’s love for him permeate every cell of his body.

He laughs, delighted. Loudly. Curled protectively, possessivley, over his heart, Venom laughs too. A love like this is unconventional in every sense of the word imaginable. But it’s real. It’s the realest thing Eddie has ever felt in his life. And it’s theirs.

And it’s forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please let me know! Also feel free to come find me and yell about Venom with me on social media! Monsterfuckers united, etc. 
> 
> Twitter: sterling_stars  
> Tumblr: princeevren


End file.
